Megaman zero's heart
by Megaman Zero and Ciel
Summary: Can zero get back to Ciel? This is my first story so pleas give constructive criticism.
1. prologe

prologue

Dr. Weil "i-impossible! How can I be defeated by a hundred three-year old reploid!? You can't even remember your own past!"

Ciel...zero said remorsefully"tell Alouette I'm not going to be there in time I'm sor-ckkksss" Zeroooo! Come in zero! Please come in...she choked off in defeat as sobs rack her body as ran outside to see Ragnarok breaking up to burn in the atmosphere.

She saw Zero's helmet crash in to the ground 10 feet away and rushed to it. She stands there staring at it in disbelief for a few moments and then picks it up expecting it to burn her but it was only warm. She then held it close to it pulsed surprising her. Then she realized he was alive and that she had to find him but were is he?

...Zero you have yet to finish your battle with Weil... we give will give you a mech but you must call it to you with your will to protect the one you will come to love and hold dear... like you did with us over 150 years ago... do not lose hope of returning to your fiance Ciel... we will use our power to protect you from reentry... go now to Equestria...


	2. Chapter 1

Luna was watching the night sky feeling uneasy for some reason she couldn't put her hoof on. Her thoughts where interrupted when a red blur crashed in to Twilight's guest room in the next tower...

[hr]

"UGH! why cant thees wings stop flaring?!" Twilight said exasperated.

Before she could complain any more the sound of stone being smashed could be heard as (with her previous adventure in a different dimension) a familiar humanoid shape being crashed into her room onto the room floor cracking it. All she could do was stare at what she thought only existed in another dimension. Within seconds the rest of the mane six, the princess,Cadence, and Flash galloped into the room only to stop in front of the unconscious reploid with a uncomfortable silence. The first one to break the silence was Rainbow Dash.

"What is that thing?"

The princess and Twilight answered this in perfect unison and shock. "A human? But how did it get here let alone survive reentry?!"

It was also at that moment Zero began to glow a bright gold and slowly began to change into a large (of all 4 pony races WHY THIS?!) Alicorn. His armor changing to fit his new form and the sound of his bones as they began to change,during all of this he cried out of absolute pain, and agony only to suddenly fall silent as the gold energy began to dissipate. Every one turned to Celesta who only shook her head as if to say "It wasn't me".

Fluttershy was the first to snap out of it "We should help him...eep!"

"GUARDS SEND HIM TO THE IMFERMEARY IMMIDEINTLY!" Luna yelled in the royal canterlot voice to the near by guards.

No one notes the crushed blue flower where he was lying.

[hr]

"He's stable but we don't know how and he changed back so he must have come in contact whith some poison joke. Well let you know if he wakes up or you can see him now if you like but don't exsepct much out of him if he does wake up. Now excuse me i must leave to attend to some important matters. " says to the group before leaving. The group had decided earlier to have Luna enter his dreams to question entered the room to stop at the foot of the bed except Luna who went to the chair next to him and became slack as she began to enter his dreams.

Darkness surrounded Luna as she began to look at her surroundings "strange nothing here..."

" Who are you and why are you in my head?..."a voice ask in a tired tone

"I am Luna and I am here to ask who you are and your intentions." answered Luna as she wondered why he sounded so depressed."May I ask you your name?"

"My name... "

Luna( I need to find out where he is.)

"whats wrong?"

"I been called many things such as hero,hope,a god of destruction,friend,foe,legend..."

Luna(God of destruction?!)

" My name is Zero"

"Zero?" That is a weird name.

"Ill be waking up soon i suggest you leave Luna..."

Authors notes: all up dates will be slow and Zero was only temporarily a pony and the doctors had cured him.

Poison joke is a plant that plays a joke on those that touch it.


End file.
